He Came to Visit
by WinryElric
Summary: oneshot. Ed comes back to visit Winry... Will anything happen to them? edxwinry


Ggaahh…. First attempt at a fanfic! pplleeaaseee be nice! I love you all! ;-;

Disclaimer: …I don't own Ed… sadly.

Winry looked up at the ceiling. 'When is he ever going to come home?' she thought. She sighed and decided it was time to get back to work. For once… she was not in the mood to work on auto mail.

She always knew she had a thing for him. At first, she thought of it as just a childhood crush, but she realized it was much, much more. She _loved _him. But there was no way in hell he would return her feelings. Not that stubborn jerk.

It was getting late and Winry was tired. She undressed, slipped on her nightgown, and crawled on the bed under the covers.

'If only he would be here to tuck me in…'

She dreamed of Edward that night.

The morning sun shined brightly through the curtains. Winry stirred and woke up, rubbing her eyes.

There was someone knocking at the door. Winry rolled her eyes and slowly slid off her bed. They knocked again and again. "Can't they just wait a second?" she said to herself. She opened the door and her eyes widened in shock on who it was.

_Edward…_

She immediately threw her wrench at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! THAT'S NOT ANYWAY TO GREET SOMEONE!" he yelled at her.

"YOU DESERVE IT YOU JERK! JUST LEAVING ME HERE ALONE AND NOT COMING BACK FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!" she screamed back, ready to cry.

Ed was silent for a moment and looked up at her. "Wait… what do you mean 'alone'?" Winry looked down. She was crying uncontrollably now. "Winry answer me!"

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GO AWAY FOR SO LONG!" she yelled, her face soaked with her tears.

"Winry what the hell happened!"

"SHE'S DEAD!"

Edward's eyes widened. "W-who's dead?"

"PINAKO! PINAKO IS DEAD! AND I'M HERE ALONE! YOU LEFT ME!"

He couldn't believe this. He slammed his fist into the wall and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…." He whispered. They were silent for awhile.

"Ed… Ed, can you please tell me what you do when you are away?"

"No, Winry, I can't do that."

"WELL WHY NOT! I'M TIRED OF YOU KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME! AM I ANYTHING TO YOU! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON WITH _ME_!" with that she ran off outside.

"Winry? Winry!" he saw her run off. She was already far. "Aww damnit!" He started to run after her.

It was awhile before he finally found her. He was out of breath from running so much. But thank God, he saw her sitting on top of the hill. She looked so beautiful… her hair blowing behind her and her deep blue eyes looking at the sky. Even when she was crying, she looked like an angel. He knew it then. He _loved _her. He always thought he did but he ignored it. Now he knew for sure.

He slowly walked over to her and sat beside her. She couldn't look at him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Winry… I really am. The only reason I do not tell you isn't because I don't care about you, its because I…" he stopped himself from what he was about to say and quickly tried to replace it "…I really really care about you. I thought it would make you worry less about me."

She burst out crying again. "Ed I'm sorry too!" and she grabbed his shirt and laid her head against his warm chest. He was surprised and almost fell back, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist.

The two of them stayed like that, not saying anything, until Winry broke the silence. "Ed… I love you…" she whispered in a quiet voice. Ed blushed furiously. What did she just say? It took awhile for Ed to comprehend those three words. Winry was starting to worry.

'Great… he doesn't love me. I knew it. I'm such a fool! Great, now I'm probably going to start crying again…' before she could go on and scold herself more, Ed's hold on her tightened. He raised his left hand and slipped it under her chin, making it so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"I love you too…" he murmured.

He slowly moved closer to her face and pressed his lips against hers. Winry's eyes widened at first, but she soon melted into the kiss.

It was a short kiss, but it was enough to show how much they loved each other.

When they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes. There was a small gust of wind and Winry shivered. Ed noticed this.

"Come on Winry, we should go back. Its cold and you are still in your night gown."

She nodded. Suddenly, she felt something warm on her shoulders. She looked and saw that Ed gave her his red coat and that he was blushing. She smiled.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked. She just looked at him with a questioning look.

He grinned and slid his hands around her shoulders and under her legs and lifted her off the ground.

"E-Ed!" she stuttered. He chuckled and began walking back to the house with her in his arms.


End file.
